Buffering
Gaz had never experienced anything like this. It was infuriating and mind-numbingly hard to ignore. It swirled and circled right in front of her eyes, teasing her with what lay on the other side. It stopped her from her gameplaying and no-one ''stops Gaz from playing her Game Slave. The game was buffering. She checked the battery to make sure no leaks were spilling from it. Not a drop. She pressed the pause button and the play button again, nothing. She tried bringing the game back a few stages and then working her way back up to the level but when she got back to the same exact spot the character froze and that cursed wheel spun it's cycle again. She screamed in fury and inpatience. She wanted to see what was on the next level but she couldn't because her game wouldn't even hit the checkpoint. Desperate, she saved the game and unloaded the batteries. She emptied out the remote control batteries and placed them inside her game console's. Again, the game buffered. Every single passing moment was wasting playing time and Gaz didn't intend on staying all night long without her game. She might ''die. Though she hated to admit it she loved her Game Slave to the point that if it stayed this way she would cry herself to sleep. Gaz never cried, but her games were her life. They were an outlet to stupid skool, and stupid Dib, and Zim. She agreed to be the annoying alien's ally but he was bent on making her fall for him. None of his plans succeded as usual and Gaz wasn't even fazed by his gifts. They were "girl" gifts like flowers, candy, and a bear. The last thing she needed was junk that she could buy herself. "He should make himself useful and come up here with some weird tool to fix my game, then ''I'd be impressed." Gaz admitted, tinkering with the console. A moment's notice later a knock came at the door and she shouted, "Dib! Go open the door! I'm busy!" "Busy doing what? Playing your stupid pig vampire zombies?" Dib taunted as he climbed down the stairs. "It's Vampire Piggy Hunter...!" Gaz growled in a low threatening voice. She heard the door open and then came the dreaded words, "Zim! What are you doing here?!" Gaz rolled her eyes and clutched her game with a death grip, leaving dents on it's interior. The last thing she needed was a meddling idiot alien to interrupt her thought process. "Wait," Gaz thought out loud, "He's got some high-tech stuff in his labs. Maybe. Just this once and I'm never accepting anything else from him!" "Just move out of the way and let me see Gaz, slime-beast." Zim's voice came clearer as she walked over to the doorway. Dib looked down at his little sister but before he could get a word out she pushed him over. "Hi." Gaz murmered, already seeing today's idiotic gift. A box of chocolates. "Hello, Little Gaz. Zim has a surprise for you." Zim grinned, "Close your eyes. No looking!" Gaz gave him a look, "My eyes are as closed as they can get." "Oh yeah. That's right." Zim produced the box from behind his back with a smirk, "Specially made just for you." Gaz sneered and took the box with her index finger and pinkie as if it would sting her to touch it, "Th-anks." "Zim welcomes you." he returned. "It's ''you're welcome." Gaz corrected him. "Oh." he stared down feeling stupid as usual when she corrected him. "Oh, Zim. Before you go, can we go and stop by your base and uhm let me see some of your.. cool lab stuff." Gaz spat out as nicely as she could. He lightened up instantly, "Zim would be honored to show you his labs." "Great. Then let's go." Gaz stormed out the door, dragging the alien like a rag-doll down the sidewalk. Soon they approached his lavender door in the secret death-trap that was his base walkway. "Zim's just glad he decided to shut off auto-defense otherwise Little Gaz would be dust right now." Zim chimed. Gaz wanted to strangle him but restrained herself, "Oh-ho you'll be surprised what I can dodge." They walked into the house and immeadiatly she was met with the stench of wet dog and waffles. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Didn't the twerp clean up or something around here? Or at least his servants? "I apologize for the smell, Gir just got done making his Irk-forsaken waffles." Zim shuddered. Gaz turned back to him, "Can you tell me what ingrediant he put in it that smells like a sweaty sock?" "A sweaty sock." Zim shrugged. For the first time, Gaz grimaced but before he could notice it she stopped and remained her apathetic stature. --------~ A few minutes later ~-------- "You moron!" a screech came from a corner and a beaker went flying past Zim's head. "Zim can explain!" a pleading yell sounded from the Irken. "I hope you like eating glass, you liar!" this time the flask successfully nailed Zim and he was sent to the ground, glass broken all over his face, leaving small cuts, "I never want to see you again! Stay away from me Zim or I will ''kill ''you." She never used the death threat but Zim had messed with the long territory telling her that he had just the tool to fix her game and wound up empty-handed. She stormed over to the elevator, bashed the inside of it in anger and eventually slammed the door behind her as she left Zim's base. Fuming with anger. When she returned home she had calmed down a little bit but not much and now Dib was watching his Mysterious Mysteries on her couch. She didn't know how much left of the day she could take. In a fit of bottled up rage she threw the chocolate box across the floor which ended in a loud crash. She cocked an eyebrow and slowly walked over to the box. For all she could know it was bomb that Zim had set in case she did what she had. She opened up the heart cover and to her surprise in brand new condition was a game-reseter. She gasped, this didn't come out in America until August. How could he have obtained this? Then she thought back to the week he had gone missing. Maybe he was all the way in Asia getting it for her. She found herself feeling a weird sensation she had never felt before. It was aching in her gut and made her want to throw up. It was guilt. How could she have been so heartless to him? 'Because he's an idiot.' she reminded herself. "He's an idiot.... Ugh. That deserves an apology." she admitted, "That can wait." She ran over to her Game Slave and inserted the small disk into it's drive, instantly the game restarted at the same point and she was well on her way to the next level. She played the night away, secretly thanking the green moron in her head. Category:ZAGR Category:Zim Category:Gaz Category:Dib Category:Conflict Category:Romance Category:Hurt Category:Drama Category:ZADE